Baseboard radiators were developed to take advantage of areas where space of considerable length was available. In general, the structure comprised a series of vertical plates (fins) which radiated heat arranged on a pipe which had a circulating fluid such as steam or hot water. Additionally, a front cover plate provided a hood to deflect the heat and a protective wall plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,080 discloses an early baseboard heater. The wall plate serves also as a mounting support.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,914,197 discloses a more sophisticated method of directing the air, by forming a curved channel. Production of this design is costly and bulky.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,289, incorporated herein by reference, presents alternative shaping to thin fin assemblies, presenting flat fins having trapezoidal and parallelogram shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,132, shows a valance system, demonstrating that finded heating and cooling systems can be located in positions other than the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,687, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system which provides a bent fin that forms a wall plate and a front plate. A method for attaching the system to the wall is not disclosed.